A touch display device includes a plurality of sensing electrodes, a plurality of signal lines corresponding to the sensing electrodes, and a processor connected with the signal lines. The sensing electrodes are spaced a predetermined distance from each other. The distance between adjacent electrodes is decreased by a pressure on the touch panel, which causes signal output by the corresponding signal line to be adjusted. The processor processes the signal output by signal line to detect a location of the touch operation on panel.